Cable television systems are now capable of providing many services in addition to analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the settop box, has become an important computing device for accessing various video services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video finctionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand.
A DHCT is typically connected to a cable or satellite television network and includes hardware and software necessary to provide various services and functionality. Preferably, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
A DHCT provides users with television programming and television advertising. Many DHCT users, however, often avoid viewing television advertisements. Television advertisements may be avoided in a number of ways including, for example, by switching television channels during an advertisement or by recording a television program and then using trick mode functionality to skip recorded advertisements. One reason for why a viewer may avoid viewing an advertisement is because the viewer may not be interested in the product or service being advertised. Advertisement avoidance results in lower advertisement exposure for advertisers and, therefore, in lower potential revenue for television service providers. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for increasing the viewing of television advertisements.